


BOOM

by Konan8994



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Avatrice, Crack Fic, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Comedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konan8994/pseuds/Konan8994
Summary: Shotgun Mary realizes something, Ava goes boom when Beatrice is in danger.One Shot???
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	BOOM

"Mary no!" Beatrice charges towards Mary who is getting devoured by a hoard of demon possessed people. Camila and Lilith follow right after her as they try to pry people off Mary. Father Vincent was nowhere to be found.

Ava on the other hand directs her attention to Adriel. If she can defeat him all of this would be over. With sword in hand Ava lets out a war cry as she charges at Adriel. Adriel doesn't seem faze by the halo bearer charging at him and with a flick of a wrist he sends Ava flying across the room.

Ava lands on the hard floor with a thud. Feeling disoriented Ava looks up to see how the rest of the warrior nuns were faring. They weren't doing so well. They were all struggling to fight off the demon possessed people. The sisters had managed to get Mary out and was now fighting alongside them.

"Ava are you okay?" Even though Beatrice was preoccupied fighting four people at once she still manages to check on Ava.

"Yeah, I'm good" Ava winces as she struggles to stand up eager to get back in the fight.

"We can't keep this up. We have to get out now!" Lilith says jabbing man on his neck sending him stumbling backwards.

"I'm with Lilith on this one." Camila voices out, she and Mary were both getting flanked.

Mary scans the area and assess their route of escape but finds none. There were too many people and Adriel was blocking the only way out. There was only one solution to their problem and that was for Ava to use her powers.

"Ava you need to go boom now" Mary gives Ava a quick glance before helping Camila take out a possessed woman.

"…Uh" Ava stood still, her eyes darting everywhere. The thing is she still has no controls over her powers and she's not entirely sure how to go boom. She's only ever done it twice, once when she woke up strap on a gurney and the other when Beatrice had a shotgun on her face.

"Ava!" Mary yells, she and Camila were getting backed up to a corner.

Ava begins to panic. They were all going to die, she was going to die again and that really sucks. Ava is brought back to her days of being a quadriplegic, she is again useless unable to prevent her untimely death. Ava is beginning to lose all hope until she feels warm and tender hands cup her face.

"Ava you need to relax." It was the ever so gentle and beautiful Beatrice.

"Relax! We're getting attacked!" Lilith roars out as she battles her own opponents and takes on Beatrice's as well.

Beatrice ignores Lilith and focuses on the trembling girl in front of her. "Relax and take a deep breath" Ava takes a breath and feels herself relaxing little by little. The breathing does help but Beatrice's mere presence was doing a much better job getting her to relax.

"This is not time for breathing exercises!" Mary says taking a punch to the gut.

"Now concentrate and try to feel the halo's energy inside of you." Beatrice looks right into Ava's eyes "I know you can do it Ava. I trust you."

Ava closes her eyes and does what she is told. She tries to tap something inside of her, something that will help them out. Her eyebrows furrows in deep concentration but nothing was happening. They were running out of time. "I…can't" Ava opens her eyes to meet Beatrice's somber ones.

"It's okay. If it's our time, then it's our time." Beatrice caresses Ava's face and traces her face with her eyes, memorizing all of Ava's unique features. To the soft lips she'll never get to taste to the innocent eyes full of life she fell in love with. Beatrice wishes she could see that again in Ava's eyes but instead all she sees are vulnerability and unshed tears. Beatrice may not have spent her life the way she wanted to but at least she got to spend time with Ava even if it was for the briefest of moment. For the first time someone made her feel like herself. It was nice while it lasted but all good things must come to an end.

"I'm so sorry" A tear finally escapes Ava's eyes as realization dawns on her. This was it; this was her final moments with the sisters she grew so fond of. They were starting to feel like a family, and she was not ready to lose it. Especially the girl standing before her. Beatrice who believed in her when no one didn't and encouraged her when she was ready to give up. She wants more time with Beatrice, to get to experience the world together. And to get to explore these confusing feelings she was having.

"Fuck!" Lilith screams as she falls, and bodies starts piling on top of her.

"We'll die fighting side by side. In this life or the next" Ava feels Beatrice hands slowly slipping away from her face.

"…Wait!" Ava places her hand on top of Beatrice's, she needs to feel Beatrice's touch a little longer. She also needs to let Beatrice know how important she is to her. "I…

Before Ava can get a word out, she feels Beatrice get snatch away from her. The next thing Ava sees makes her blood boil. Beatrice's back against the wall, her feet thrashing around as it hangs inches away from the ground, and Adriel's dirty hands on her neck, choking her. Beatrice has no idea what just happened all she knows is that she can't breathe, and she was starting to lose consciousness.

"LET GO OF HER!" Ava screams as her fist clenches in anger. In response Adriel squeezes his hand around Beatrice's neck. Beatrice lets out one final gasp before her head lolls to the side and her body seizes all motion. "NOOO!"

Ava's halo suddenly grows bright and everything around her starts to shift. She feels herself jerk backwards then she feels the hard impact of the wall before everything goes dark.

}

"Ava? Ava, can you hear me?" The voice sounds familiar, but Ava can't figure out who it belongs to. Ava tries to open her eyes but fails. Every part of her body aches and she can't move a muscle. "Ava! Come on, wake up!"

"I found Beatrice!"

At the sound of Beatrice's name Ava's eyes snap open and it takes all of her will power to get up.

"Damn. Now I know what to say to get you to wake up" Mary says helping Ava stand and walk over to where Camila and Lilith are.

As they walk Ava observes the damage she's done. Bodies were littered on the floor, most of them appear to still be alive but seriously injured while the others were hard to tell. There are also huge cracks on the wall and the structure of the building appears like it could collapse at any moment.

"Where's Adriel?" Ava croaks out.

"Don't know. I woke up to find him gone. Camila and Lilith were already up searching for Beatrice." Ava was thankful that Camila and Lilith prioritized Beatrice over her because she would have done the same.

"How is she?" Lilith asks her voice full of concern.

"She's alive" Camila said feeling Beatrice's pulse. Camila moves to the side when she feels Ava kneel beside her.

"Oh Bea" Ava gently runs a hand down the side of Beatrice's face. She feels guilt rush over her. She couldn't protect her. She was supposed to be this powerful being, yet she couldn't even keep the person that is important to her safe. She should have taken her training seriously, no she should have taken this whole situation seriously. Here was Beatrice ready to risk her life for her and for the world despite the hate it has given her. Then there she was, stubborn and self-centered, not caring about anything else but her own agenda. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault" Camila places a comforting hand on Ava's shoulder. Ava gives a small smile in return thankfully to have the rest of the sisters alive and well.

Ava immediately shifts her attention back to Beatrice when she feels the girl stir below her.

Ava resumes caressing the side of Beatrice's face and lets out a quiet "Hi" when Beatrice's eyes meet hers.

"Did we get him?" Beatrice's voice came out hoarse probably due to Adriel choking her. Ava feels herself getting angry at the thought of someone laying a hand on Beatrice. She makes a promise to herself to not let anyone hurt Beatrice again. Beatrice noticed the change in Ava's emotion and quickly reassures her with a genuine smile "I'm okay."

Ava's anger starts to dissipate at the sight of Beatrice's smile. "I'm glad."

"Uh…I hate to ruin your moment, but we really need to go." Mary says noticing one of the people move.

Right, Ava almost forgot about that. Carefully Mary and Lilith help carry Beatrice while Ava and Camila lead the way. Thankful Father Vincent didn't take their van. They used it to drive to what Mary calls her safe place. According to Mary she only goes there when she wants to get away from everyone. During the drive Ava let Beatrice lay her head on her lap as she rests. Ava keeps her eyes trained on her, making sure that Beatrice was breathing and comfortable.

The safe house was small, compromising of just a tiny kitchen, a living room and one bathroom. There was a pull-out bed where they placed Beatrice on. Once Beatrice was settled in bed everyone went on their own separate ways. Camila went to set up what is left of her equipment in the living room, Lilith went to explore the outside area, while Mary went to the kitchen to fix something to eat. Leaving Ava alone with a sleeping Beatrice. Ava pulls a chair right next to the bed and sits beside Beatrice. She then takes Beatrice hand in hers before shifting to a comfortable position. It will probably take a while before Beatrice wakes up again. With one last glance at Beatrice's beautiful face Ava lets herself succumb to sleep.

After cooking some porridge Mary settles on watching Ava and Beatrice sleep. Her features are soft and calculating as she watches the two breathe simultaneously.

"Reminds you of you and Shannon?" Camila smiles proudly at catching Mary off guard.

Mary scoffs "Shannon and I are much cuter and a better couple than those two idiots."

"I know Ava has plenty of learning to do but Beatrice is far from being an idiot."

"Idiot in terms of their feelings."

"They'll get there eventually" Camila sighs fondly already picturing the many longing looks and the intense pining they have to suffer.

"Stop that. We have other important matters at hand" Mary throws a towel across the room at Camila, effectively ending Camila's fantasy.

"Yeah, you're right. We almost died back there if not for Ava" Camila abandons her equipment in favor of sitting next to Mary to discuss their future plan of actions.

"That's right. Which means Ava needs to learn how to control her powers. She's going to be the key to defeating Adriel and we'll be there to back her up."

Camila hums in agreement. "Do you have any suggestion on how to unlock Ava's true potential."

Mary leans back on her chair, her arms folded as her eyes bore into Beatrice's sleeping form. "Have you ever noticed how Ava tends to go boom when Beatrice is in danger?"

"Huh…" Now that Camila thinks about it, Mary was right. Ava's power only unleashes when the need to protect Beatrice is high. Camila wonders if the other sisters were also in danger would Ava go boom. "You're right. Do you think it's because Ava has deep feelings for Beatrice? Has Shannon ever go boom for you."

"Maybe. And no since I'm rarely in danger. I can take care of myself" Mary says feeling a bit smug.

"In other words, Beatrice is not as good of a fighter as you. I dare you to say that when Beatrice is awake."

Camila smirks when the only response she receives from Mary is a grunt.

"I'm not scared of Beatrice" Mary's awkward shift in her posture betrays her.

"I'm pretty sure everyone is scared of Beatrice."

"Whatever. Let's get back to the point. Ava goes booms when Beatrice is in danger."

The slow smirk that forms on Mary's lips and the hint of evil in her eyes makes Camila shiver.

"Mary whatever it's you're thinking. I don't think it's a good idea" Camila can already foresee the disaster that is about to occur. Knowing Shotgun Mary, Ava will be in for the ride of her life and it's going to be a miracle if Ava is left unscathed by the end of it.

"Let's test it out."


End file.
